Sheen Estivaz's English Journal
by WaterbendingBabe
Summary: Sheen is required to write about his friends in his English Journal. Sheen's take on things. Lots of JC and S.L Lots of humor. Possible character commentary later. Last chapter up! Sorry its so short!
1. Jimmy

**Sheen Estivaz's English Journal**

**p.4**

**Mrs. Somther's Class**

**_Please describe your friends. Remember to use details!!_**

**This is a dumb assignment. Mrs. S also said that UltraLord cannot be one of my friends. "He's not real!" La la la! I don't want to hear it!**

Jimmy Jimmy is one of my best friends. He's also a complete genius. Um, he's also really smart. He's kinda a nerd but he does cool hair! It looks like an ice cream cone. He also wants to work at NASA when he grows up. That would be good. Than he can try all his experiments on them and not us. One time I went around speaking Swahili for a week. I didn't even know there was such a language!! It was better than Carl's reaction. He turned purple.

**Ummm.**

Jimmy's hobbies include watching Mysterious Mysteries, space travel, inventing, getting us in and out of trouble (that tends to happen a lot) and trying to get Cindy Vortex to notice him. He's really good at that. (But what does he see in her? I mean, yeah she's cute but she's soo mean!) He's good because he flirts with Betty Quinlin just to make Cindy jealous. That works well. But she also flirts with guys to make HIM jealous. Than he gets mad. Also you should see all the flirting they do! It makes me sick! It's worse than when UltraLord tried to get a date with UltraGirl! Yet, they do all this and they're not a couple yet? But on the plus side do you know how much money I've made on bets about when those two will get together?

**Off topic again.**

My favorite adventure with Jimmy was the one where he took us to the official UltraLord theme park in Japan. I couldn't read anything, nit I got to meet the REAL UltraLord.

I also liked when we got stranded in the middle of the ocean! It would have been better if Carl hadn't been there. Than I could have Libby all to myself. I mean, look at Jimmy. He got to have Cindy all to HIMSELF. But he informed they didn't do any kissing. Hello! He has his longtime crush to himself for that long and he didn't kiss her????? I thought he was supposed to be a genius!!!! Why didn't he kiss her?????????

_Sheen you really should concentrate more on the assignment than who Jimmy is or is not kissing. Also you need to write about ALL your friends not just one. Your description at first but it went downhill. Try harder!_

_Mrs. S_


	2. Jimmy continued

**Darn you English! Is not enough that we can speak it????**

Okay, Jimmy said if I mentioned anymore on him and Cindy he'd launch me into space. He said he wants to be known more for his accomplishments, not his on-off romance with the school's hottest girl.

His words not mine.

Okay, Jimmy is famous for almost (and completely) destroying the town, making people turn into zombies, and of course bringing the FBI to our town on more than one occasion.

**Ya know, I'm starting to think I'd much rather be know for an on/off romance than this.**

Oh, and this one time his chocolate machine exploded covering all of Retroville in chocolate. It took him two weeks to clean everything up! Obviously, no one in town eats chocolate anymore. We were so sick of it; that to this day we can't even look at chocolate without barfing, so why couldn't the machine have covered everything with tofu?

**Oh! Time out! UltraLord is on!!!!!**

Nothing really more to say about Jimmy. I gave you the basic information, he's smart, he's a genius and he's having a romantic affair with Cindy Vortex. That's pretty simple. Oh, and if he asks you to help with something, SAY NO! IF YOU DO NOT YOU WILL REGRET IT!!!! (Believe me. I know!)

_Sheen, this entry was much better. However, perhaps a little less Jimmy and Cindy, hmmm? I hardly think that's all that there is to Jimmy._

_--Mrs.S_

**NEVER!!**


	3. Carl

**Great. Now I have to write about Carl.**

Carl is really, really weird. He is totally obsessed with llamas and goes to the petting zoo a _minimum _of five times a week.

**This usually means that Jimmy and I have to go with him. So I lie and tell them I have to go to the bathroom but I go and see UltraLord instead. I used to feel sorry about leaving Jimmy there but last week I saw him talking to Cindy when he was _supposed_ to be with Carl. I don't feel bad anymore.**

Carl is also really obsessed with Jimmy's mom. Don't ask me why. There for a moment I thought he still had side affects from the love potion BUT Jimmy informed me the love potion increased love that each of us_ already_ had for the female we fell in love with.

**Okay, gross. Now I know why Carl spends so much time at Jimmy's house.**

Obviously, we spend more time in the lab.

**But this means that Jimmy was in love with Cindy BEFORE love potion!! HA HA HA!!!**

Oh, yeah Carl is also a card carrying member of the llama love society.

**Also known as the loser love society.**

The only plus to the llama love society is that they have very hot Swedish girls in the society. I should join! I wonder if they let llama haters join?

**_You'd better not let Libby see this._**

**Relax, Jim. I got it all under control. Libby simply won't know…**

_**Hey! What did I say about mentioning me and Cindy???**_

**I was just stating the facts.**

_**No, LIES.**_

**LIES!! You and Cindy are like THIS!**

_**WE ARE NOT!!!**_

**Perhaps I should just go ask Cindy?**

_**You'd better not…**_

**Fine. I won't. Not now. Just leave me alone so I can write more about Carl.**

_**Humph.**_

**Note to self. Ask Cindy about her romance with Jimmy later.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm putting up quite a few chappies because my sister is sick, so no one cares if I'm one the computer. Plus this story is sooo much fun to write! And since I''m a HUGE J/C shipper there's going to be quite a few of that. Also some S/L later...**

** Robin o:)**


	4. Carl continued

**What more to write about Carl?**

Carl was also Llama Boy for, UltraLord knows how many years. It was pretty pathetic. No, it was BEYOND pathetic. Luckily this year he won't dress up as Llama Boy this year. Just an actual llama.

**Jimmy should invent something to get Carl away from his llama obsession. He's driving my crazy.**

**Well, more crazy, anyway.**

Oh, and besides Jimmy's mom, Carl likes that Swedish girl he met when he pretended to be a genius. Only I can't spell her name… In English or Swedish.

And Jimmy wanted to kiss that girl too. He'd better not let Cindy hear about that….

**Man, how do I always manage to mention Jimmy and Cindy????????**

Not much to mention about Carl. He loves llamas and Jimmy's mom. That is just about it.

And his "Llama Boy" routine is getting very old

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Yes! Only two left to write about Libby and Cindy! But I'd better not let Jimmy read the Cindy one. He will probably shoot me.**

**In a good way.**

**I hope.**


	5. Libby

**_Thanks for the reviews everybody. This is one of my favorite stories to write! But why does everyone feel a need to put this story on the story alert list? It isn't going THERE. But ever makes you happy I'd imagine._**

* * *

**All right, Libby!**

Libby is, in my mind, the hottest girl in school... She is African American with the prettiest ivory skin and bright brown eyes I have ever seen. She is almost as pretty as UltraWoman.

**I did not just right that. La, la, la! Moving on!!!!!!**

Libby is also a walking encyclopedia of music. She knows everything about _any_ type of music. It is amazing. We can be talking about George Washington Carver in class and Libby will have a song about it.

**Ms. Fowl _really _hated that.**

You know what I like to do when I'm with Libby (and usually the others) at the Candy Bar? (or anywhere)

Stare into her brown eyes. They remind me of the mud pool UltraLord got stuck in episode #453.

_**Oh, aren't you romantic!**_

**Oh, yeah Jimmy like you are sooo romantic when describing the love of your life!**

_**I am great at describing Cindy. Wait! Hey! Cindy is NOT the love of my life!**_

**Seez you.**

_**Fine. But just to prove how great I am at describing things, when you start writing about Cindy, I will describe her for you.**_

**Just don't make me puke. **

_**Grrrrr…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Mrs. Estivaz**

**Mrs. Libby Estivaz**

**Mrs. Libby J. Estivaz**

**Mrs. Sheen Estivaz**

**Mr. and Mrs. Sheen Estivaz**

**WOOT!!!!**


	6. Libby continued

Comtinuing with Libby...

Libby is also my unofficial official girlfriend. It totally rocks! She is completly and helplessy in love with me. and she thinks that everything I do is cool!

**Except for the whole talking-wth-sock-puppets thing. But OTHERWISE!**

The only bad thing about Libby is that she has the bad sense to be best friends with Cindy. Libby insists that Cindy is "really sweet" when you get to know her, but I don't think so. But if it makes my girl happy, than I'm happy.

**Even if I have to see Cindy a LOT more than I would want to.**

So there you have it. Libby is my girl (SO DON'T TOUCH!!), she's smart, pretty and has the bad sense to be best friends with Cindy.

--

--

--

--

--

**Libby and Sheen's Wedding Plans. (In a convient 21 step list!)**

**#1. See if we can get married at the studio where they filmed UltraLord and have UltraLord dictate the ceramony**

**#2. If not, do it the old fanshioned way and get married in a church**

**#3. But have the minister dress up as UltraLord**

**#4. Get everything in purple! That is mine and Libs favorite color!**

**#5. Get a tux!! **

**#6. Get Libs the most beautiful dress ever!**

**#7. Same goes with the bridesmade/groomsman thing. **

**#8. Speaking of, when doing the whole bridesmade/groomsman thing, make sure that Jimmy is the best man.**

**#9. This is to make sure that Jimmy doesn't get jealous about him not escorting Cindy down the isle.(Since she will most likely be the maid of honor.)**

**#10. Bonus of that however, they'll both have plenty of practice for when they get married**

**#11. Make sure Cindy and Jimmy don't make out the entire time. (This could get tricky)**

**#12. Make sure that the reception hall has purple everywhere, and that the greeting people are dressed like UltraLord!**

**#13. See if its possible to get and UltraLord and UltraLady on top of the cake.**

**#14. Make sure that in the goody bags there are UltraLord tatoos!**

**#15. Keep Carl away from the cake!**

**#16. This goes for all electric cords as well.**

**#17. Make sure that the first song that the band plays is the UltraLord theme song**

**#18. Make some lame joke about how Jimmy & Cindy were making out the whole time. (Because despite my best efforts, they will be)**

**#19. Make sure Cindy doesn't catch me. (Or Jimmy for that matter.)**

**#20. Take Libby on the most romantic honeymoon of her life. (Somewhere non-UltraLord most likely. How about Mexico?)**

**#21. Start planning Jimmy and Cindy's wedding!!**


	7. Cindy

**Crud. Now I have to write about Cindy. Someone just kill me now!**

**-----------------------------**

Okay, Cindy Vortex is the meanest, cruelest, and heartless girl you could ever have the unpleasent expierence of meeting. She is constantly teasing people and doing other things that cannot be mentioned here.

**If thats not the biggest understatment of the year.**

Yet, no matter what she does, Cindy remains one of the most popular girls in school. Why? Most likely because she is very beautiful and powerful. (Most of the boys think she's beautiful and to the girls she's a good allie)

**Yet, even though she can have her pick of guys, she choses Jimmy! Weirdsville!**

Also she can minuplate people to get what she wants. Espcially Jimmy. He always gives in to her. No matter what. You should see the puppy dog pout she gave him last week. Hate to admit but it was very good.

**What I wouldn't give to have that type of power! But still, it was AWKWARD!**

Also Cindy is known to have several romances with several guys. There is not enough room to write them here but I will next chapter.

**The one about her and Jimmy is going to be fun!**

However, it seems to many people that Cindy will most likely end up with Jimmy. This is very much possible as I happen to know he has several pictures of her lying around.

**That and he always flirts with her. ALWAYS! Its like a never ending cycle! AUUGH!**

So there you have it. (for now anyway) Cindy Vortex is a mean heartless creature who prys on the weak and innocent, is still one of the most popular girls in school, and is having a romantic affair with Jimmy.

**Note the mean, heartless creature part, please!**

_**Sheen!**_

**Aw! Jimmy's going to stand up for his girlfried!**

_**Am not! I'm just saying that if Cindy sees this...**_

**She'll burst into tears and you can comfort her?**

_**No, she'll kill you.**_

**Oh, yeah.**

_**How could you forget that?**_

**So, when are you going to describe Cindy for me?**

_**Um,**_

**Here I happen to have a piece of paper...**


	8. Cindy, as written by Jimmy

**Jimmy Neutron's assesment on the subject.**

**Which happens to be Cindy Vortex.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

In my mind, Cindy Vortex is of the sweetest people you could ever meet. Except for the few instances

in which she gets really mad at a certain someone...

**Which usually happens to be _you._**

She is nothing short of amzing, in ever possible way. She looks completely adorable in whatever

she wears. And has the most amzing blonde hair and green eyes you could ever

see. I swear, she could be a model! Now, if only she would wear her hair down.

**GAG!**

And she's smart. Well, not as smart as me,

**Heavens, forbid!**

in math and science. But she is good at English and creativity. She also

writes poems and stories, can draw excellently and when she sings she

sounds like an angel.

------

**So how much would Cindy pay to read this??**

_**Sheen!**_

**Hey, you're the one going on about how perfect she is!**

_**Am not! I'm just... stating the facts.**_

**Which sound a lot like crushing!**

_**No it doesn't!**_

**Tell them about your guys romance!**

_**There is no romance!**_

**So, the whole Cindy Neutron thing on your**

**notebook was a mirage?**

_**Um,**_

**Knew it! You'd better tell them, before they see**

**MY version of it!**

_**Fine...**_

_-------_

It has come to the knowledge of this writer that many people in the world

think that Cindy and myself are an item. Sorry, but the truth is, no.

**Well, not yet!**

Fine. Whatever. Even though I shall admit that we do on RARE

occasions flirt with each other.

**If you consider rare to be every day!**

_**Sheen!**_

**Sorry, continue.**

Although I do have certain feelings that I have not had around

any other girl when it comes to Cindy.

**HA!**

It does not prove anything! And the fact of the matter is that we are not a couple. Even if somedays I,

----

**WHAT? YOU WHAT??**

_**Nothing.**_

**Finish it!**

_**Fine, I will write it very small right here...**_

-----

Do find myself wishing that we were, in fact, an "item."

------

**KNEW IT! JIMMY WANTS TO KISS CINDY!**

_**SHEEN!**_

**Oh, come on!**

_**Alright, yes, I do. But breathe ONE word to Cindy...**_

**I know. I know!**


	9. Sheen & Jimmy's List of Cindy's Crushes

**Sheen and Jimmy's guide to the various guys Cindy Vortex has liked…**

**Bold is by Sheen, **_**bold and italicized is Jimmy's.**_

_** 1. Nick Dean: Cindy has had a crush on Nick for awhile. That's not uncommon since he's one of the most popular guys in our school. Luckily, I mean…Um. This only lasted for a couple of months until Cindy saw what a self-centered, girl stealing, jerkfaced, loser, drug abuser…**_

**Uh, Jimmy?**

_**Sorry.**_

_** that he is. He is now have been rumored to be running around and making out with Betty Quinlin. So in my mind Nick was a guy not worthy of Cindy's attention or anything else.**_

** 2. Eustice Strytch: Cindy also seemed to like this guy. But that was only because he was rich. At least I'm pretty sure, because why would Cindy like a guy that has buckteeth and laughs like the Zorac King off UltraLord? Also I'm pretty sure that he was only using Cindy to get to Jimmy. Which when you think about it is a pretty good idea. I wonder why the other villains haven't thought of that? Because when you think about it, Cindy does seem to be Jimmy's only weakness…**

_**Excuse me?**_

**Truth hurts dude.**

_** 3. Timmy Turner: Cindy also had a crush on my other-dimensional friend. However, this was only because Turner was lying the whole time to make him like her. This was foiled by yours truly. Unfortunately, I still had to share her with him at the dance. I don't think she likes him anymore though. After all, she doesn't like guys with buckteeth.**_

**How would you know that?**

_**Can you think of anymore?**_

**Nice subject change. And yeah I can.**

_**Really? Who?**_

** 4. Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy is probably Cindy's main crush as of now. Probably because he's smart and she likes smart people. But it is very weird. Not like I'm against the whole Jimmy/Cindy thing, because I'm not. I think they make a very cute couple (after me and Libs of course!). ANYWAY, this is the guy that most people think Cindy should date and I agree. I don't care much for Cindy but maybe she could get him out of his lab for a bit. I swear he lives like a hermit!**

_**Thanks.**_

**You're the one who's in love with her!**

_**So what if I'm in love with Cindy? At least I don't…**_

**Um, excuse me. WHAT?!**

_**Uh, hey Cindy.**_

**Wow. That was weird! What are the chances that Cindy would walk in right as Jimmy is confessing his lover for her!? And why are you elbowing me?**

_**Sheen…**_

**Jimmy what is going on?! AND WHAT ARE THESE!!**

**Well, the first one is the journal entry I wrote on you, the second one is Jimmy's and the last one is our list of all the guys you've ever liked.**

**"Jimmy is Cindy's main..." ARE YOU SUGGESTING I AM IN LOVE WITH JIMMY NEUTRON?**

**Yeah. Its pretty obvioous.**

_**Um. I can explain that, Cin.**_

**Good. You'd better start.**

**I'm leaving this….**

__

__

_**Coming Soon! Will Jimmy and Cindy finally kiss? Will Sheen EVER get an A in English? Stay tuned!**_


	10. Last Chapter

**I'd imagine that you, whoever you might be, would like me to tell you how this story ends.**

As you can imagine it ended with Jimmy and Cindy passionately making out, me almost puking and Carl, (where'd he come from?) catching the whole thing on tape and putting it on YouTube.

**Let me be the first to say that the movie is in the top ten most-watched list.**

But of course, when Cindy found out, she kind of hurt me.

_**Kind of? Just kind of?**_

**Hey, who's the one with an abusive girlfriend!**

_**She doesn't abuse me.**_

**Yeah, well, not anymore!**

_**Can we finish this up? I ...**_

**Have a date with Cindy, yeah I know!**

And by kind of I mean, landed me in a week-long coma.

_**Wasn't it two weeks?**_

**And I repeat! ABUSIVE!!**

So Jimmy and Cindy are going steady now. Yipee! **Blech. **Which means that Jimmy will not being living in his lab like a hermit anymore.

…

**Didn't think you had a comment for that one.**

And that is pretty much the end of this English Journal.

_**That was rather short.**_

**Not much left to add. Accept for the fact that I got an A on this project!**

_**Really? How'd that happen?**_

**Couldn't tell you.**

_**Ah.**_

**But now that this is over, UltraLord is on! YES! Slams journal shut**

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Well? Loved it, hated it? Sorry it was so short but I really couldn't think of anymore. But I have feeling that Sheen Estivaz's English Journal will resurface soon! Thanks! Make sure to R&R and check out my other stories!!

Much Love!

Robin


End file.
